The Reason for a Dream
by Katz Monster
Summary: We all have reasons as to why we dream of something. Jay's ream is to be the ultimate Pokemon Ninja, but why? Now you'll know.


Hi Guys, this one was for the indigo League challenge, which I barely beat by the way. Not easy to write this in under an hour, so sorry for the mistakes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon. I do own Jay and the ninja guy.

* * *

All of us have a dream, whether it be find a girlfriend, be the Pokemon Master, or even water Pokemon Master. The reasons why we try to achieve these goals differs from person to person. Various things can change what our dream is and how hard we make it.

For example, my mum wanted to be the greatest water-type Pokemon Master, but when her sisters took her away from my dad and godfather, she changed her dream. She only wanted to be able to travel with them again, and maybe confess her love.

A good example of a person who achieves their dream would be my dad. He had wanted to be the greatest Pokemon Master he could be, and he did. He is now known as: Ash Ketchum, youngest Pokemon Master the world has seen. Yeah, my parents are big dreamers.

There were times in my childhood when I would question what I really wanted to do in my life, Pokemon Master like my dad. Gym Leader like my mum. Co-ordinators like my godmothers. A type-specialist trainer. The list goes on and on, but one fateful day, I made up my mind.

It was a nice day in Pallet Town. The pidgey were singing and butterfree going from flower to flower. The cool breeze was not too cold and the clouds sometimes blocked out the hot sun.

A young four-year-old girl was playing with her father's partner pokemon, Pikachu.

The two of them were chasing after a blue bouncy-ball that fell off the back veranda. It eventually stop just inside the edge of the woods. Technically, she wasn't allowed inside the woods without one of her parents, or another adult with her; but it was only a few metres. It wouldn't kill her, plus she had Pikachu to help her.

Carefully, the ruby-head made her way around the tall tree roots to find the glittery ball. However, as she turned to go back, she heard a yelp. She looked around curiously, trying to find the source of the noise. Her leather sandal-covered feet walked a bit deeper into the woods when, SNAP!

The ground beneath her crumbled and she landed in a hole. She was a brave little girl and wasn't scared. After all, her mother and father had fallen in lots of holes, and it was always the same people responsible. Pikachu rushed to the edge of the hole and lowered his paw to her, but the hole was too deep. Pikachu comforted her then ran off to get help, leaving her alone for a while.

She sat down on her now dirty blue denim jeans. She waited awhile (a few seconds in reality, she was very impatient), and started calling for help herself. A few ratatta came to see what the commotion was and quickly fled seeing as it was a human.

When she was beginning to get frustrated, another figure appeared. This one human. The human jumped onto the tree, scanning the area, not making a sound.

Jay called again, but was interrupted by 'shh'ing from the person.

"I'm in stealth mode. Please don't talk to me," the human explained.

Jay took this opportunity to study the person. He had short dark blue hair and purple eyes. His clothes were rather odd. He had a black bandanna on his head and wooden sandals on his black sock-covered feet. His long dark green pants were tucked into his socks. One half of his black shirt was folded over the other, and it was rather baggy below the green belt that was tied around his waist. The arms of the shirt were baggy as well.

"You dress funny," Jay giggled to herself.

By now the cuteness of Jay had made him forget about what was suppose to be going on and he began talking to the child. "Not my fault, this is the standard uniform. Except for the belt, that changes colour depending what rank you are."

"I thought you said you wee in stealth mode, and you couldn't talk." Jay smirked at the strangely dressed man.

"Yeah but, I don't think I can ignore your charm any longer." The man chuckled. He took out a metal star that only had four points and threw it at a nearby tree. He then jumped over to the tree and retrieved it.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, watching his movements.

"Practising," he answered simply, throwing the star again.

"Practising what?" Jay asked. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"Practising throwing shuriken." He held one up for her to see.

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked the four-year-old ruby-head.

"You are a strange person. Do you have a special power?" Jay asked again, expecting an answer.

"I'm just a normal person," he laughed lightly at her innocence.

"Well, I'm not," Jay announced, proud she was different. Some of the people in her class called her weird, but she liked being different. She preferred it to being boring and normal; not that her mother was or anything.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, quite confused as to why a young girl would say such a thing.

"I'm not normal, I have special powers." Jay explained the way a four-year-old would.

"Can you show me?" He asked, hoping a demonstration would help.

Jay shook her head, ruby locks flying in all directions. "No, Daddy hasn't showed me much, I can only read my families emotions," she explained.

"Who is your father?" He asked, now enjoying the conversation they were having, plus it was keeping her calm as well. He hoped that Pikachu would come soon though.

"Pokemon Master, Kanto." She smiled up at the now shocked man.

"What? Your dad is the Pokemon Master?!" he nearly shouted, and fell off the tree at the same time.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "He's a awesome story teller too."

"Quite a Dad you got there." He took out more shuriken and few them at another tree.

Pikachu came running up to the side of the hole and looked to the person Jay was talking to and smiled in thanks.

"Pikachu, did you get Daddy?" Jay asked, the electric rodent, who nodded in return.

Ash ran up to the hole and jumped in hugging his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "Thank mew your all right." He looked to where Jay was pointing. "Thanks for keeping my daughter company while Pikachu came to get me," Ash thanked the man.

"No prob."

"You still didn't answer my question," Jay said to the man.

"A pokemon ninja." He smirked at her awestruck expression.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 1102 words in an hour, not bad.


End file.
